Little Red Riding Hood
by Chloe Gilmore
Summary: Lex and Chloe go for a walk on Lionel's top secret property, now it is a songfic but I think its better than my last one and please review.


A/N: Ok so I probably failed epically on My 'Undisclosed Desires' since I haven't gotten any reviews but this song I think may be easier since it tells a story sort of any way here goes and this will probably be my last attempt at a song fic, if I culd make videos I would I hope you all like this one better Chlex

Disclaimer: Don't own either the song or the show

* * *

_Owoooooooo! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood. Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Listen to me._

* * *

Lex's Security told him that someone was on his Father's secret property that Lionel thought Lex did not know about. He drove out to the place and began the trek to where the intruder was said to be located, he had a fairly good idea as to who it was and that fact made him shiver with anticipation. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a girl in a red jacket.

* * *

_Little Red Riding Hood I don't think little big girls should Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. Owoooooooo!_

* * *

"Chloe Sulivan come here often." he noticed her jump and he had to smirk at her

"Lex what are you doing here, this is your father's property."

"I think I should go home these woods are dangerous you never know what may be lurking here."

* * *

_What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._

_What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._

* * *

They stared at each other a moment and he couldn't help but get lost in her big green eyes, they drove him wild. He noticed her eyes narrow and she said, "I know that whatever is going on here will eventually be hazardous to my health Lex so why not figure it out now." He knew that whatever his father's project 'Grandmother' was couldn't be good and she'd probably get chased out of town if she got caught, yet he knew she wouldn't back down. So he smirked and said, "Then at least let me walk with you Chloe." he saw her red full lips curve into a frown but she didn't argue she simply turned and expected him to follow.

* * *

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on Until I'm sure that you've been shown That I can be trusted walking with you alone. Owoooooooo!_

_Little Red Riding Hood I'd like to hold you if I could But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. Owoooooooo!_

* * *

He knew she didn't trust him. They walked side by side and he decided to stay under the guise of friendship, as they walked in the woods in silence, until he can gain her trust. He would love to hold this woman in his arms yet they hadn't spent enough time together for her to discern friend from foe yet.

* * *

_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood Even bad wolves can be good. I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place._

_Little Red Riding Hood You sure are looking good You're everything that a big bad wolf could want. Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa?_

* * *

He wondered if she knew that he'd been in love with her since he felt the strong grip of her handshake at the Torch. He was not a bad person was he. For now Lex was content to just be in close proximity. He wondered if he could change her mind about him, maybe he could start now before they reach their destination. He looked over at her and was struck at how beautiful she was with the moon illuminating her short blonde hair giving her a slight angelic look, she is everything that He had ever wanted in a woman. She looked over at him and he quickly averted his eyes she couldn't catch him staring at her and make her suspicious of him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this and please review I can take flames in fact I encourage them I love to know how I need to improve, I wasn't actually going to write this but the idea kept nagging me until I wrote it down. The song is Little Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharos if you didn't know and were wondering.


End file.
